


Little Mouse

by Mystery_Writer



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Mouse Miraculous user Reader, Yandere Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26658865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_Writer/pseuds/Mystery_Writer
Summary: He never really believed in love a first sight, like in those fairy tales his mother would read to him as a child before bed. But then Adrien met (Name) (Last name) on his first day of school and everything he thought he knew about anything flew out the window.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 150





	1. Mouse’s Trap

**Author's Note:**

> Another Yandere Adrien  
> Can’t stop won’t stop  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think  
> They’re 18 and in they’re last year of high school 
> 
> I wrote this with in mind that the reader doesn’t show emotion often and only shows little smiles but when she is Petite Souris, she becomes a more outgoing, smiley, person c:

He never really believed in love a first sight, like in those fairy tales his mother would read to him as a child before bed. But then Adrien met (Name) (Last name) on his first day of school and everything he thought he knew about anything flew out the window. 

It started when he had first snuck off trying to get to his first day of school, he meet her when both of them tripped over the other. 

Groaning, he rubbing his head as he opened his eyes, his breath hitched when he laid eyes on the pretty girl before him. She was wearing a pair of overalls that were rolled up to her calf, a t-shirt, a pair of dirty converses, and an over sized jacket, She had sat up on her knees and had pushed her hair from her face but some had still fallen back, “Ummm...you’re staring?”

The model flinch when he heard her speak, ah, he didn't know he was staring, “Ah! I’m sorry!”, standing up, he held out his hand to help her up. She thanked him and has they claps hands, they both flinch as a spark got off. They stared at each other, wide eyed.

"Uuuh...um.", he didn't say anything more, as he pulled her to her feet. The girl turned her head and looked disappointed as she sighed, he turned his head too see a can of energy drink pouring out on the ground. Cringing, Adrien turned back to her, "I'm so sorry, I...I'll buy you another one!", but she walked over to the can and picked it up, turning back to him with a small smile on her face, which made both his heart skip a beat and nearly choke on his spit.

"It's fine, don't worry.", the (colored) haired girl tossed the can into the trash then check her the time on her phone then placed it back in her pocket, she turned back to him as she righted her messenger bag on her shoulder, "I have to get going, I have things to do before school, see ya around.", she gave him a wave as she walked away. He waved back, just staring then realized when she was out of sight, gone into the crowd, he forgot to get her name! Slapping himself on the forehead, ugh, he's such an idiot!

He got caught and brought back to his jail of a house, got into a yelling match with his father, sulked in his room, and then met Plagg but after getting out and trying to get use to his powers. The first partner he met was Peu Souris, which meant Little Mouse, in the weirdest and craziest way possible. As he was blanching on his staff, set between two buildings, a shadow fell over him, looking up he saw an new hero falling right at him, screaming, a jump rope in her hands. Thanking fast, he grabbed her by her arms, just as she sailed passed and she gripped back. Bending his knees, he hooked them to his staff, keeping them from falling.

Looking down, he stared into a pair of _familiar_ eyes, "Uuuh..Hi?", she smiled back or he assumed she did, he couldn't really see because she didn't have a mask like his, instead it covered the bottom half of her face, connecting to her suit down her neck, which hang her miraculous, the mask also had a little pink nose and whiskers printed on it.

"Umm.. Hello.", he pulled her up and could now get a better look at her suit, her black gloves looked like bandages wrapped up to her upper arms, leaving her shoulders exposed, and the fingers were a light pink, matching a mouse. The body part was gray and she had a pink jump rope tied to her waist, acting like a tail, her boots were wrapped the same way like her gloves, all the way to her thighs. Her hair was up in twin buns, atop her head, acting like ears with thin pink ribbon in a bow with a purple bead at the end, two thick pieces of sidehair was tied up in the same light pink ribbon, and had an ombré of dark to light pink in her hair. She also wore pink eyeshadow. In all, she looked like a cute, little mouse and he felt a strong _urge_ chase her.

He blinked, wondering were that thought came from. Shaking his head, he held out his hand, "You must be one of the partners my kwami told me about! I'm umm Chat Noir! Nice to meet you!", she shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you, too I'm....Petite Souris! Yeah, Petite Souris.", smiling he brought her hand to his and placing a kiss to the back of her hand.

"'Little Mouse', huh? Fitting.", Petite Souris giggling, which he really, _really_ liked.

"Well, I would same the same thing to you, Mr. Black Cat. Shouldn't you be trying to chase me? I mean, we are natural enemies, after all."

He chuckled, "Maybe later.", then they were interrupted by a scream, someone smashing into them and that's how they met Ladybug.

The next day, with the help of Plagg, he was able to get to school but before he could tried and find the girl he bumped into yesterday, at least hoping she was here, he was dragged around by Chloé but he caught a glimpse of her. Turning his head, he saw walking up the stairs with a red headed guy, the model felt unexplainable emotion spike through him and he didn't like that. Maybe he'll get to talk to her later.

Adrien found out they had the same class when he walked in and saw her sitting in the back, beside the same redhead but this time the guy was drawing in a sketchbook and the girl seem to be going something in her note book, instead of sitting in the seat Chloé pointed him to. He dropped his bag on it, pulled out a can of the same energy drink, running up to her then he held it out in front of her, which made her flinch back in surprise, and stared at him, wide eyed.

"Look, I know you said not to worry about it but I still felt bad, so here.", he smiled, nervous that she wouldn't remember him.

"O..oh, you're that guy I bumped into yesterday.", for some reason he felt really, really happy that she remembered him. She took the can from him, "Thanks, you really didn't have, too."

"Umm..it's fine, I'm Adrien Agreste."

"Sooo...You're Chloé's friend?", he cringed at that, he should have known she wouldn't keep quiet about him coming to school.

"Childhood friend, actually."

"Well, I'm (Name) (Last Name) and you might wanna stop Chloé cuz shhheee...", he looked behind him to see where she was pointing, Chloé was putting gum on another person's seats.

And that's how he got to meet and befriend Nino after the getting caught trying to get the gum off, which made it look like he was sticking it on by a girl with blue hair named Marinette. After awhile Stoneheart came back with Mylene in hand then snatched Chloé, he used that to sneak out and transform. It was an _ordeal_ and thankfully Petite Souris and him were saved from the mini Stonehearts by Ladybug, but it was Petite Souris that jumped in and saved Chloé when the main Stoneheart threw her, after getting tired of her screaming and demands.

After dealing with that, everyone went back to school and at the end of the day as they went home, he was stopped by someone calling his name, turning around he saw (Name). She already had her umbrella opened as the rain slowly started rolling in, he waved at her.

"Uh, hello!"

She shoved a piece of paper in his hands, "Here, take this.", he took it and saw it was a number.

"Uuuh.."

"It's my cell phone number, I usually don't give it out to people I just meet but somethings just telling me to give it too you. Since you're new we can be friends."

He nervously rubbed the back of his head, "O..oh, that's nice of you, thanks!", then he caught a glimpse of something around her neck, it was one of those Chinese coins with the holes in the middle, it was strung up with a leather cord, "I like your necklace."

(Name) place her hand over it, "Ah, thank you, I got it from a antique shop.", he looked into her eyes and they looked so, _so_ familiar, her hair did, too.

"Well.", he rubbed the back of his neck as he smiled, nervously, "I'll see you later.", he waved as he walked away.

Adrien got to apologize to Marinette and explained that it wasn't his fault about the whole gum thing, which she accepted, and as he handed her his umbrella, a spark went off between them. He moved his hand back, it hadn't felt like it had felt with (Name). The spark between them felt warm and so very _right_ , but with Marinette, it felt weird, almost _wrong_. He shoved the umbrella in her hand then couldn't help but laugh when it shut on the baker girl.

"See ya around.", he used his bag as a cover and ran to his car. Just before he got inside he turned around and looked back but not at Marinette but (Name), who was walking out from behind her. Seeing him, she gave him one last wave before getting into her own car.

It wasn't until he was at home, relaxing on his couch, in his room, that it finally hit him. How many girls with the same hair, eyes, and skin color of Petite Souris and (Name) in Paris? Probably a lot to be honest, but what were the chances that he would meet two girls like that in the same day? The model sat up, practically scaring Plagg and nearly making him choke on his cheese, "Kid, What the hell?", he ignore his kwami as he stared wide eyed at the wall, as he realized.

(Name) was Petite Souris.

_(Name) was Petite Souris._

**_(Name) was Petite Souris_**.


	2. Cat’s Cradle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I felt so awkward writing some scenes take a wild guess which one 🙃  
> (;ﾞ°´ω°´)  
> Btw, once again just cause I write doesn’t mean I approve of it in real life!!

After hanging out with (Name), as much as he could with his packed schedule and talking with Nino about why he was feeling such a way for the (colored) haired girl. He liked her, like a lot, more then a friend. The model also found out she didn't get along with Marinette all that well.

"Why don't you like Marinette?", he decided to ask her during break one day. They were sitting on a bench in the courtyard, he was on his phone and she was doodling on her sketch book. The mouse heroine stopped, looked up at him then glance behind him, turning his head slightly, he saw the baker girl being..ah, how can he say this without being mean? She was talking to her friend, Alya and freaking out over something as she threw her hands around then finally slid down the seat. He fully turned back to her as she answered him.

"Me and Dupain-Cheng have never really gotten along, we were kinda friends in middle school, but she's always came off...", she scrunched up nose, her thinking face, a face he found so cute, " _Weird,_ I guess is the word? Nothing wrong with weird it just...I don't know really how to explain it, she gets very.. _passionate_ about things, which isn't bad but..when she has a crush, she comes off.."

"She comes off kinda different?"

(Name) sighed, "Yeah..", before they could say anything more someone got akumitized, which got them running to fix it.

At night, when it was just him as Chat Noir paroling, he would stop by (Name)'s apartment, it wasn't like he _stalked_ her or anything to find out where she lived. The mouse heroine told him, to which he found out she lived in the apartment across from the Dupain-Chengs'. The cat hero peeks through her window and sees his princess laying in bed, sleeping beside her, what must be her mouse kwami, who snoozing away on a pillow. Pushing open the windows, Chat slipped in and landed on the soft carpeted flooring. Her room was so pretty and match her personally well, the walls were painted one of her favorite colors, decorated with posters and wall decor. She also had fairy lights hanging up all over her room, a hanging chair in the corner, under it was a fluffy looking (colored) rug, with a book case filled with books and other trinkets beside it, some books were stacked on the floor, not being able to fit into the shelf. A desk was pushed into another corner with a rolling chair pulled out, her homework, and art supplies spread over it.

Chat Noir stared at her, the mouse heroine had kicked down her blanket, with her moving in her sleep, showing off her cute pajamas. He grabbed the blankets and carefully pulled it back over her. Leaning down, he pressed a gentle kiss to the side of her head then whispered in her ear, "Love you, my sweet little mouse.", she scrunched up her nose then sighed snuggling deeper into her pillow. He smiled as he pressed another kiss to the tip of her ear this time, then straightened back up and as he did so, something caught his eyes. Turning his head, he saw one of her t shirts, reaching over, and making sure that both her and her kwami were still sleeping, he snatched it up then was gone with the windows shut.

Ladybug and Petite Souris _did not_ get along, he found that out the first time they fought their first few akumas after StoneHeart and he was the unfortunate one to break up most of their fight. Mostly it started because his little mouse would say something about how she seem to make them act like _sidekicks_ instead of _partners_.

"That's so not true! You're just seeing things!"

Petite Souris raised a brow at her from were she looked up from looking at her gloved nails, "Well, prove me wrong, Buggy.", then she was gone, probably to her apartment. Chat looked at the bug heroine and smiled awkwardly.

"I'm sure she didn't mean that, you know how she is, Lady.", she huffed as she crossed her arms.

Then the whole Evillustrator thing happened and Ladybug ran off in a huff leaving them to watch over Chloé, who was to busy to notice her gone with her wanting to take pictures with Petite Souris. After she saved the other blonde's life, she had become one of his mouse's fans, and the mouse heroine seems to not mind. Though (Name) was, rightfully, pissed that Nathaniel got akumitized because of the blonde.

While this was going on, a picture caught his eye. Turning his head, he saw it was a picture of a child Chloé and him but there was also a child version of (Name), standing in the middle, she had her hair up in pigtails, a flower printed dress with leggings and black mary jane shoes, she was also holding a black cat plushie. Pointing to the photo, he asked, "Who's that?"

Chloé popped up beside him, "That's me and my childhood friend, Adrien! Aren't we adorable?", he smiled, but he already knew who those two were.

"But who's she?", he pointed to child (Name), that's when the blonde happy expression seemed to changed, she looked almost sad. She crossed her arms and waved one of her hands, dismissively.

"She was just a childhood friend with me and Adrien. Her parents moved to America for some reason when we were all seven and she only got back to Paris in middle school.", he raised a brow at her then stared at the photo. Strange, he doesn't remember knowing her as a child. He glanced at his mouse, who looked just as surprised to find out they knew each other as kids. He would ask his father but he knew that would get him no where.

"So, are you still friends?"

The rich girl shrugged, "We're.... _cordial_ with each other, I guess you could say. But, we've both changed so much, so we don't really hang out anymore, she seems to be friends with Adrien again, which is fine.", and that was that, they got a call from Ladybug, apologizing for running off then explaining how to take down the villain of the week. It was to use Marinette as bait, which turned out as well has you expected but in the end, they got the akuma.

Adrien completely forgot about the childhood photo for a few days, only to remember it one weekend when he was stuck at home, like usual. He was on the phone with Nino, talking about whatever, only for the DJ to say something that triggered that memory. The model sat up from where he had his face shoved into (Name)'s shirt, which he had placed on his pillow, "Hey, Nino. I'll call you later, something just came up.", he quickly hung up before his friend could say anything then made his way down to the one place that would have some type of evidence he needed.

Standing in front of the door to the family room, he was nervous to go inside. The model hadn't been in there for a.. _long_ time. Pushing the door open, he walked inside and went straight for the bookshelf where all the family photo albums were. His mother kept them all in order by dates, so he was able to fine the ones just before he turned seven. Grabbing them, the model ran back up stairs to his room and quietly shut the door. Adrien sat on his bed with Plagg floating beside him, "What cha got there, Kid?"

"There family photo album. Remember when Chloé said (Name) and us use to be childhood friends, but left when she was seven?"

"Uuuuh...yeah?"

He flipped opened the first book, "Well, I'm gonna see if it's true and how far back it goes.", it didn't take him long to find a picture with his mother, Chloé's mother, and what looked to be (Name)'s mother, all were standing beside each other and holding baby versions of each teenager. Turning the pages, he found her, a lot had just (Name) and him in it with him looking almost _possessive_ over her as he either held her hand or hugged her close. Finally, he got to the last one, which for the last few pages, she wasn't there for any photos.

Plagg poked his head in the way, staring at the open albums that were spread over his bed, he whistled, "Looks like you've known her for a long time, wonder what happened."

Adrien stared at them for a bit then answered him, an almost blank possessive look in his eyes, "I don't know, but whatever happened, I'm not letting it happen again. I'm not letting her go.", his kwami stared at him, a calculating look in his bright cat eyes.

"Get that possessive, craziness under control, Kid. Or you'll scare our little mice off."

The model blink, knocking himself out of whatever thoughts running through his head, "W..what are you talking about, _our little mice_?"

He smirked as he shoved a piece of cheese in his mouth then shallowed as he answered, "You're not the only _black cat_ that was interested in a cute little _grey mouse_ , ya know. A lot of your predecessor had a thing for the mouse holder, instead of the ladybug holder."

"...But still, our little mice?"

He shrugged, still smirking, "I've always had a thing for Mullo, she's a shy kwami by nature, makes her pretty cute.", he grinned even more, showing fangs, "Makes her fun to _chase_. It's sorta in our nature, after all.", the model stared at him, realizing why he felt such way towards Petite Souris/(Name) when he first met her.

"So..You're not gonna, like, stop me?"

"Only if you put her, Mullo, or us in danger, kid, other then that, go wild.", at Plagg's permission he felt something settle inside him as a deep rumbling purr came from him. His kwami chuckled, "Looks like your animal side is finally coming in, might wanna get that under control too before something happens."

It's not hard too see Marinette had a crush on him, Adrien wasn't as oblivious as people make him out to be...but also because his mouse straight up told him.

"You know, Dupain-Cheng as a... _thing_ for you.", the model pulled his head from where he had his head shoved into one of her pillows, looking at her. He had snuck out earlier that day and went over to her place to hang out. Now they were in her room and he was laying on her bed while she was doing her homework at her desk.

"Yeeeeeeah, I know.", he could see how the baker girl acted around him, the stuttering, the blushing, and the fact she got so _ridiculously_ jealous when ever she saw him hanging out with (Name), or any other girl, really. He wasn't deaf either, he could sometimes hear her talking to herself about silly scenarios of (Name) or Chloé 'stealing' him away or whatever. Adrien couldn't help but roll his eyes at the thought, if only she knew that his sweet mouse had already stolen his heart and Chloé had a thing for some musician with blue hair, who lived on a boat. He always knew she had a thing for the musical type.

"Did you know she has your whole schedule on a pull out project screen under her bed?", he pulled his head away from the pillow, again and stared blankly at her as she continued, "And has a lot of pictures of you? Like of your model pictures, which is not _weird_ , necessarily but...", Adrien shoved his head back into her pillow, taking a deep breath and trying to calm himself, the model couldn't really _judge_ the baker girl, per say. He had a few pictures of (Name) saved on his phone, but a lot of them were taken with both of them in the frame.

"Okay, so...weird, but I'm pretty sure it's just a dumb celebrity crush."

Career Day was.. _something_ to say the least. His father couldn't make it, not like he really cared anymore, but he got to meet (Name)'s mother, who looked just like the pictures in the albums. His mouse introduced her mother to him, "Mom, this is Adrien, one of my friends. Adrien, this is my mom, (Mother's Name).", he watched closely as the nervous, almost _scared_ , look flashed in her eyes before going back to normal as she smiled.

"Hello, Adrien, good to meet you. My daughter talks about you quite a lot.", a warm, bubbly feeling ran through him and his face flushed pink as he smiled.

"Oh, well, I hope nothing but good things, ma'am."

Chloé's bracelet went missing soon afterwards and the model nearly _snapped_ when Marinette pointed the finger at his sweet mouse but he held himself back then as everyone was distracted, he snuck out to the locker room with Plagg, who had the bracelet stuck on his head, and saw the villain of the week, which by the way, not good.

He sighed as he stared at his dumb kwami, "And you said I shouldn't put our little mice in danger."

"I couldn't help it, it looked like Camembert!"

"You always think with your stomach.", Adrien had to get Plagg free fast or Petite Souris and Ladybug will be at each others throats for the whole fight.

After the fight, everything was back to normal and as he was going to his car, he was stopped by (Name)'s mother calling his name, "Adrien."

"Mrs. (Last Name), hello.", they stared at each other for a bit then she smiled.

"It seems you've grown into a charming young man. Talk to your father, tell him (Mother's name) said, hello and we should catch up."

"Uh, yes, ma'am. I will.", then she patted him on the shoulder and was gone.

Adrien spent almost all of class trying to write a Valentine's Day poem for (Name), to which he just threw in the trash as he made his way out with Nino, Nathaniel, and her. Only to be surprised later after Dark Cupid when Plagg pulls out a heart shaped letter, from his mail pile, it seemed to be a response to his poem but after looking at the hand writing, he knew it wasn't his sweet mouse's. Sighing, he pulled out his phone and quickly dialed up (Name)'s number.

" _Adrien? What's up?_ "

"Hey, there's something I need to tell you could you. Could I meet you at your place?"

" _Yeah, sure. Meet in an hour? I'll pick up some junk food.",_ he sighed, he loved her, so much. He agreed then hung up. He quickly transform into Chat Noir and hopped out his window.

Chat Noir slid in an alleyway near (Name)'s apartment, he quickly detransfromed, and fed Plagg as he made his was from the alleyway, into the apartment building, and up the stairs. Only for Adrien to run into Marinette, who was walking out of her apartment. She froze when she say the model then smiled as she started stuttering and blushing, "H..Hey, Ad.Adrien!"

He grinned at her, even with knowing about her creepy crush on him, for some reason he enjoyed how nervous and shy she got around him, not as much as his sweet mouse's though, no one will ever live up to his sweet mouse. Plagg said it's probably to do with his more animal like side, "Hey, Marinette. What's up?", the baker girl was saved from anymore embarrassment by (Name) opening her apartment door. Adrien turned his head and saw she was dressed in a pair of jeans and a baggy t-shirt. Smiling, he greeted his love, "(Name)!"

(Name) gave her special small smile but then it went away as she saw Marinette, "Hello, Dupain-Cheng, how are you today?", he glanced back, seeing the barker girl looking pretty jealous towards his sweet mouse, but it quickly changed when he turned to her and smiled.

Marinette plastered on a smile as her face heated up, "I'm doing good, (Name). What about you?"

"Same.", then (Name) turned to him, "Adrien, come in."

He waved at the baker girl, "See ya later, Marinette.", he walked inside and his sweet mouse closed the door.

"So, what is it that you want to tell me?", they were sitting in her living room, surrounded by the junk food she bought. Her parents were working late.

He rubbed the back of his neck, face flushed, "I use wanted to say...I like you, more than a friend and was wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend?", she stared at him, wide eyed and in shock. They stared at each other in silence before she finally answered.

"I...I...I don't..you know Marinette and almost every girl in Paris as a thing for you right? If we get together people won't really happy. I mean, what would your dad say?"

The model shook his head then answered her still smiling, "It won't be so bad.", he got closer to her face which made her back up a bit, "Beside, we don't have to be public about it and my father doesn't have to know. I know you like me, too.", he could tell her face was heating up and she was getting nervous. Adrien knew (Name) liked him, because Chloé had told him after over hearing her talk to Nathaniel about it.

The mouse heroine fidget with her hands as she scrunched up nose, "....I don't wanna be that person that steals a another person crush when I know that person like that's person.", he looked at her confused, only to stare wide eyed when he realized what she was talking about.

"If you're talking about Marinette, well...", he grabbed her hand, holding it gently in his, "Too bad, I don't think she gonna confess anytime soon and I don't feel that way about her anyway.", he gave her another soft smile, "So, please? Go out with me, be my girlfriend?"

His sweet mouse was silence for a moment, glancing around as she thought about an answer then looked at him, “O..okay, I’ll go out with you, I’ll be your girlfriend."

"Can I kiss you?", when she nodded, he titled his head, pressing his lips against her soft ones. As soon as he did, a spark went off between them, it fell like the same one when they first met. Pulling back, he pressed his thumb against her lips, “Open your mouth.", when she opened her mouth, the model moves his own mouth back over hers, and touching his tongue to hers. Only for (Name) to pull away with cute squeak, looking shocked and embarrassed.

"I..I..uh..I don't know, I've never-", he cupped her face, pulling it closer, and smiling, softly at her.

"It's okay, I've never either. But doesn't mean we can try together.", they quickly resumed kissing, his tongue ushered it's way into (Name)'s mouth, he placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer, well as close as he could get, considering they were already pretty close. Adrien licked around the inside of her mouth then pulled back so they could breath, then lightly nipping at her lips.

As his mouse was taking in much needed breath, he moved down, pulling down her shirt collar, and bit into her collarbone, causing her to let out a quiet squeak. The model bit so hard he could taste iron on his tongue. Moving back, Adrien stared at her, watching the blood steep out of the wound. (Name) stared at him, wide eyed in disbelief as she covered the mark with her hand, he must have looked like such a sight, his pupils blown wide and blood smeared on his lips. He pulled her close promising right then and there, he would never let her go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long it was just sitting collecting dust for a while  
> Tell me what you think
> 
> Edit: yo, maybe I’m just hella mean but just imagine Marinette’s reaction

**Author's Note:**

> Adrien: *Talks to a pretty person his age* Head empty, no thoughts


End file.
